


The Rest was History

by Silverfang999



Series: X-Ray and Vav: The fight against crime. [2]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom, xray and vav
Genre: Gen, Prologue, city AU, wtf is free form???, xray and vav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfang999/pseuds/Silverfang999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Haywood works at the Jeffersonian as an experimental scientist. He's been working on the theory of death for about a year now and was ready to test his Machine. This is the story of how Ray and Gavin gained their powers and how Ryan went mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest was History

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! My lovely prologue to X-Ray and Vav! Hey when I had written about plot holes I wasn't kidding and I already had formed the idea of making a prologue. So here it is, one chapter, surprise at the ending! Enjoy!

**_In the present_ **

Washington D.C. Years before our unlikely hero’s battle their greatest foe. Ryan Haywood was a simple scientist working in the experimental section of the Jeffersonian Institute. But simple does not cover it. He was about to make the greatest discovery ever.

If the government would let him.

They won’t.

That frustrates Ryan.

The man grits his teeth as he sits in his tiny hybrid, specially made for him by his team at the Jeffersonian. He stares at the ornate entrance. That entrance is used for the historical museum of the building. They also happened to be the easiest way into the experimental part of the building, the labs and offices of over 50 scientists and interns. Work had become tiring and tedious. His project was completed and had been sitting in the main experiment room for over two months. The only issue was the government would not let him test it on anything but mice.

With a drawn out sigh, he exits he car shutting the door and locking it with a simple key control. His sneakers tap lightly on the hot asphalt. He walks through the sliding glass doors, the door man and ticket holder nods lightly and says a friendly good morning. Ryan returns the gesture with a small wave. He shows his key card and badge to the metal detector officer, who also smiles and waves him through.

Ryan stops and looks at the different historical artifacts strewn around the entrance of the museum. The main engine from one of the first steam boats sat as the public googled in amazement. He turns to the right wall were there was an old mask and spear hanging on the wall with a small description. Next to it was a beige door with a small window. A keycard lock hung on the wall next to it.  Ryan walks up to it and slides his card through. He gets a beep and a green light.

He walks into a small hallway, the walls were white and the tiles were white. A cold air hit Ryan as he went to his locker, collecting his coat and slipping it on. He also pulls out a small clipboard with notes still attached to it.

The pure imagination put into this sector of the museum is why Ryan used to love his job. He passes the labs slowly, peering into the rooms watching different scientist and interns work. Some worked on bones and other ancient artifacts, slowly brushing dust and dirt away. Others worked on odder things.

He grins as he looks into one room and opens the door.

“How’s that Ray Beam inhibitor coming along?” Ryan asks a man leaning over a square piece of glass. The man looks up, his brown hair swept up and a small beard barely beginning to grow. He takes his goggles off and shakes Ryan’s hand.

“Well I mean I have the inhibiting part of it down.” He shook his head, “But at a bigger scale, I want to go smaller more compact and easier to carry around.”

“You’ll get there Miles.” Ryan pats his shoulder. Theirs six rooms on each side of the hallways and the third one from the keycard door was Ryan’s shared lab. He exits Miles room, which is the second on the left and enters his own. He picks up a few papers, signs a few more and grabs a cup of coffee. At the end of the hallway there are double doors into the main lab. Ryan peers into a few more rooms before getting to them.  He stops, and takes a deep breath before pushing the doors open.

**_The rest is about to be history._ **

There is was, his crowning glory. Sitting in the middle of the room perched atop a round metal platform with stairs coming in from four directions. A circle of lights glared down onto the middle giving The Machine sharp shadows. The room was circular and curved consoles covered the walls. Computers were set up at stations and there were at least eight flat screen T.V.s.  The rest of the room was kept dark except for the soft glow from the computers.

The Machine itself looked like a simple MRI machine. Which it kind of was, they had taken the shell of a MRI machine to house the guts of Ryan’s super Machine. The purpose of The Machine was simple. Bringing back the dead, Ryan had actually been studying the science of death for a year now. Ryan walked up the stairs and leaned against the safety railing tapping his clipboard mindlessly with his pen.

He looked at a woman who was gently tapping away at the right computer closest to the double doors.

“Hey Barbara, have we gotten an okay yet from Big Brother?” He joked.

She looked up and turned her chair to face Ryan and The Machine. Her blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders, “No not yet Ryan,” She looked back at her computer, “We will soon don’t worry.”

Ryan shook his head and looked around the room. “Well at least tell me the smaller studies have been stable.” He sipped his coffee and an Intern spoke up on the opposite side of the wall of Barbara,

“Yes sir, all mice have come back negative for side effects and completely healthy, no signs of physical deformation.”

“Good.” Suddenly there was a slam of doors. Ryan whipped around and could hear both Burnie and Matt yelling frantically. But the person who stumbled in was Matt Bragg.

“Sorry,” he panted his hands on his knees, “I’ve brought news.”

Ryan nodded as Burnie and Matt burst through the doors.

“Ryan don’t even fucking try, this is out of your bounds and morally incorrect.” Burnie yelled shaking a finger.

Ryan put his hands up in defense, “I don’t even know what’s going on yet, talk Bragg.”

The man had seemed to have catched his breath, “A plane from D.C. to Achievement City has crashed in the rural parts of Tennessee.” He pointed back through the doors, “None survived, our team has already sent in an application for recovery or salvageable bodies.”

Ryan had to smile at this. It was tragic yes, but there is now the chance to test his machine and surely save these people.

“Keep me updated Bragg.” Matt Bragg nodded and added,

“I gave the Government officer your number, and told him it was critical they decided by tomorrow for the test and the people.”

Hullum and Burnie yelled in protest. Burnie took two strides and cleared the stairs coming face to face with Ryan.

“Are you fucking insane Ryan?” he whispered with a deathly tone.

Ryan looked with a hard stare, “This is my chance to truly test my machine, we can’t keep testing on mice forever. This is our chance to see if it works and go back and make changes need be.”

Burnie hissed and looked at Hullum who shook his head.

Ryan left the labs with a spring in his step.

~

The next day at 6 in the morning Ryan still had that spring in his step, and dark circles under his eyes to match. He had stayed up almost all night waiting for the Government to call him with the good news. They needed those bodies soon, or the chance of survival was would drop significantly. They knew that because they had tested it on the mice.

He slipped his coat on as he opened the second key lock door. He smiled when he saw Miles slide out of his lab, in socks who had obviously pulled an all-nighter yelling eureka.

He saw Ryan and immediately grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his lab.

“Ryan look at this!” He held up a square of glass about the size of his palm. Ryan took it gently, he looked at Miles who bounced silently were he stood.

“Is- did you do it?”

“Yeah!” He took the glass back and gingerly slid it into a metal frame held up by a tiny metal stand. He took a hollow reflective tube and pressed it gently to one side of the glass. “See this tube holds a ray beam about an inch wide in radius, this glass is going to compact it to about half that, with just as much of a punch. It makes it more manageable, smaller for tricky things and easily moveable.” He flipped a switch and a green beam shot through the glass and hit a thick layer of metal at the other end of the room. Is began to sizzle as Ryan grinned.

“That’s good work Miles!” Miles saluted him and gave him luck.

Ryan smiled softly as he pushed open the double doors. He was looking at his clipboard when people began to get up and clap and cheer. He stared as Dooley walked up to him clapping,

“They gave the okay!” Ryan spluttered,

“When do we get the bodies?”

“Eleven.”

Ryan nodded and exhaled. He climbed the stairs and looked out across the fifteen scientists and their workstations.

“Here we are, ready to test this machine on real subjects. And probably saving their lives.” He paused, “I’m sorry but it’s going to be a long day. Call your family because, we might be here for days.” Everyone nodded in understanding.

“We have 136 people to save.” He turned to a panel on The Machine and unlocked its access to the rest of the room. Barbara looked up from her computer which had a few commands on it and said, “Ready for warm up sir.”

“Okay.” Ryan mumbled tapping at the screen, nodding. He sighed and walked down the stairs and said he would be back.

 

First he checked to make sure the right room closest to the double doors was empty and being used as a freezer to store the bodies. The room next to it was equipped with two bored looking nurses and hospital beds. He walked to his shared lab and shuffled some papers grabbing some clean sheets, he froze as Burnie turned his chair squeaking.

“Ryan what are you doing?” He asked almost exasperated.

Ryan straightened up and turned to face Burnie.

“Saving lives, it might not be today, but we can find figure some stuff out.”

“And these people will never go home; their families will never see their bodies again let alone them walking and alive.”

“It’s for the greater good.” Ryan hissed. Both men looked out of their glass window. Bodies in body bags were being wheeled in on hospital beds. Ryan burst out of his lab and yelled at the top of his lungs,

“Stop!” The men bringing in the bodies stopped. He pointed towards the freezer room. “In there.” Ryan pressed against the wall as the bodies were wheeled by and stored in the freezer room. Ryan laid his head against the wall and closed his eyes as 16 tinier body bags wheeled by. He opened them slowly as the last one wheeled by. A government agent walked up and handed him some papers.

“These are the names.” He turned away then turned back as the people filed out of the hallway, “By the way if this fails, and you can’t come up with a way to fix it soon. We are going to shut you down.” He walked out trailing the group.

~

One of the T.V. screens in the round room was always on the news. The government had already made a statement on the plane crash. They reported that terrorist were not involved and the black box only made them believe in was a technical malfunction.

Ryan told the team of the grave news. They had called a government official who told them that, yes, there was a school group on the plane.

Ryan looked down at the papers now clipped to his clipboard, “I want to test five adults first, and then I want to start with the children. If we don’t get any successes out of the first five I want to switch between kids and adults.”

The first body was wheeled in. It had been taken out of the body bag and stripped of remaining clothing. A small cloth laid on the victims hips. The body was gently laid onto the stretcher under The Machine. Blaine and Jon attached MCG monitors and such. Jon pressed a command on the panel on The Machine. Heavy glass doors shut on the opening to The Machine. Barbara typed a command and looked at Ryan. He nodded and she pressed enter.

Alien noises came from the machine and a bright white light filled the room. Forty seconds later the light died and Blain opened the door and pulled the stretcher out. He looked down from the platform and shook his head.

Four failures later, Ryan sat in a wheelie chair by Barbara’s computer. He pointed with his pen to Jon and an Intern,

“I want number six.”

“Sir, that’s-“

“I know! We have to try!”

A good fifteen minutes later the first child was wheeled in. He looked over to Barbara as Blaine locked the door.

“Power it up.”

“Yes sir.”

Everyone looked at the MCG machine that was being monitored by the T.V. over Blaine’s computer.

“I want number seven.”

~

Number seven was different. The white light faded and the MCG machine came to life. Ryan jumped from his chair and ran up the stairs as Blaine and Jon pulled the stretcher out. Jon stumbled away and Ryan closed his eyes.

The man was burnt badly from the plane crash, and burns of that severity would kill. But he was alive and screaming in agony.

Ryan pushed the stretcher back in and closed the door the sick burning in his stomach.

Barbara looked at him horrified, “Sir?”

“Turn it on.”

“Sir I don’t-“

“Turn it on!” Ryan screamed.

The white light flashed and as the MCG went flat Ryan burst through the double doors into the hallway. Miles was at the key lock door quietly talking to Burnie. Ryan ran up and silently stood there his lips pursed and his face pale.

Both Burnie and Miles looked at him concerned.

“Ryan…?” Miles took a step forward.

Ryan replied by keeling over and vomiting at their feet.

“Holy shit dude!” Miles and Burnie skittered away.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry.” He groaned standing back up.

“Jesus dude if it’s causing that much of a toll on you.”

“It’s only two Miles I can’t stop.”

2:30 Ryan walked back in his face flushed with a little more color.

“Okay number eight, another kid.”

~

“Number thirty-six.” It was one at night by now and the room was littered with coffee cups, at least three at each person’s desk.

Number thirty-six was the last student and after him was a teacher. Everyone covered their eyes, waiting for the brutal truth. The ones who never woke up were called Quites and the ones who came out dying were called Deads.

The MCG machine went off, “Another Dead.” An unknown scientist mumbled.

The pulled the stretcher out with no emotions, but where soon exclaiming as the boy reached for them with pristine skin. Everyone was stunned as Ryan skipped the stairs and picked the boy up gently. He hopped down the stairs and burst through the double doors. Ryan ran into the medical room and the nurses sprung up taking the boy from Ryan.

They took him gently, the boy still gasping for breath. Ryan ran back to the round room.

“Don’t turn it off!” He screamed, “No warm up! I want it kept stable.”

He jumped up to the panel attached to The Machine and jotted down the numbers.

“Heat at 135, radium at 65,” he named off other things, “I want everyone working to keep them at this!”

Someone yelled, “We get random numbers every time we turn it on, and it’s hard to follow the changing algorithms.”

“Well try! Number thirty-seven!”

~

Everyone screamed in a flurry of happiness as the teacher sat up also gasping for breath. She was led to the medical room by one the scientists. Everyone tried to keep up with the changing rhythms of The Machine.

The next three were Dead’s.

That was a total of six Dead’s.

The next one was a Quite.

It was six in the morning.

Ryan turned his chair from left to right and back again looking up at The Machine clip board in hand. “Number, uh, forty-one.”

They pushed the stretcher in and the blinding light flashed. The MCG machine went off.

Forty-one was missing an arm and their eyes were burnt shut.

Someone yelled, “Another fucking Dead.”

Ryan pointed his pen at Barbara without even looking up.

“Reverse it.” Barbara nodded.

The lights flashed again. Someone yelled from the back, “Two successes, this whole project was a waste of time!”

Ryan’s head whipped up, “At least we saved two. If that’s all we do!”

~

“Forty-two.” Ryan droned.

He sighed, “Check the numbers and keep it running. Are we good?”

Barbara nodded.

“Okay Blaine push the stretcher in.”

Everyone looked away from the light. It was seven in the morning. Miles had come in yelling angrily about all his coffee beans being gone. The MCG machine went off.

Blaine pulled out the stretcher grimacing but was surprised when a man bolted straight up. Ryan quickly left his seat and watched as the man squinted at Blaine. He asked a question,

“Where is Gavin?”

Blaine stuttered, “Who?”

“My friend Gavin! British dude, gangly, big nose!” The man stumbled off the stretcher grabbing the safety rail and gasping for breath. He shut his eyes quickly and yelled angrily rubbing at them. Blaine grabbed the man’s bare shoulder.

“Sir please, you are disoriented, please come with me.” Blaine turned to Ryan and mouthed, ‘What’s his name?’.

“Uh, Ray, Ray Narvaez.”

Blaine lead Ray down the stairs, “Please Ray let me take to someone who can help. We can find your friend.” Blaine led Ray out of the room.

“Forty-three quickly!” Ryan hissed. He looked down at the clip board, the name caused him to frown. Forty-three was Gavin Free. He hoped he could save the boy, since his friend seemed very distressed as it was. Ryan studied the fluctuating numbers and as The Machine whirred to a stop he smiled for the numbers were close to the original success.

He dropped his clip board and covered his ears as forty-three let out an ear splitting scream.

“Damnit he’s a Dead.” Ryan mumbled.

But he wasn’t. Ryan wheeled around and saw a man jerking in convulsions on the stretcher. He rolled off of it and sprang up. Ryan this time was there to calm him down, his arms wide as if ready to catch the boy.

“Gavin? Gavin Free?” Gavin stopped and wheeled around facing him.

“Where am I?”

“You are in D.C. at the Jeffersonian.”

He had a British accent.

“Where is my friend? His name is Ray.”

“He’s actually this way if you would follow me.” Ryan led the man out of the room and into the Medical center. The man called Ray already had a hospital gown on and was sitting in a bed, IV’s and monitors attached to him. He saw Gavin and leapt up ignoring the annoyed nurses.

“What is this place?” Gavin whispered.

“I don’t know but you’re naked.” Ray snickered.

“Shut it.”

Ryan pointed at the Nurses.

“I want as many blood samples as possible from all four survivors, I want DNA scans, MRI scans, everything.” The nurses nodded as Ryan left the room. 

~

Two and a half days later. They got four more Dead’s and the rest were Quiets. Ryan could never recreate the window of numbers needed for life. He stood up next to The Machine, his elbows on the safety rail.

“Scientifically speaking,” he paused. Burnie and Hullum had slipped into the room.

“The project has failed. But we saved four people. Four people got their lives back.” He sighed.

“The government has made their cover up. The four of them have been sent into a small coma that will cause short term memory loss. They have been placed at the airport with tickets to Achievement City. The government will call their families and tell them that in the frenzy of the crash they didn’t account for the ones who stayed behind.” Everyone nodded.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t save more. I truly am, and I plan on looking into this further. I’ll fix this, I promise.”

Ryan stood close to the door as his Machine was wheeled out of the room. The round room was switched out and a new project was coming in. It was eleven before he released his team and himself to go home.

~

It wasn’t till two days later Ryan walked back into the lab. He was much more rested by now. Miles had secured his Ray Beam inhibitor into a hard metal frame. Other labs were already using it as a tool for their own work, since it was small and precise. Miles was very pleased. Everyone had gone back to their own projects and knick knacks. Ryan shuffled in his shared lab. Burnie sat their silently watching Ryan stack some papers and look into the fridge. There was about 100 blood vials. Some were blood and some were things like plasma and other blood by products. He sighed and closed the fridge.

“Ryan.” Burnie crossed his arms.

Ryan ignored him and shuffled through some files, sitting down at his desk facing the wall and away from Burnie.

“James Haywood listen to me.”

Ryan wheeled around glaring at Burnie waiting for the stinging comments.

“I’m sorry. I’m glad you were able to save a few.” Ryan blinked in surprises then nodded slowly.

“I need to study their DNA, see if it has anything to do with their successes. I thought about trying to fix The Machine to a set of numbers, but the randomization helps keep The Machine cool.”

“Do you think their DNA could have been the reason?”

“Well they came out fine, not scathed at all. But at the same time we had some come out alive but mangled beyond recognition? Something is off.”

Burnie shrugged, “It’s not impossible.”

Ryan shook his head, “I must find out.”

~

For three months he studied ten vials. Ryan stayed in intervals. He woke up with lab results stuck to his face. Burnie shaking his shoulder with a worried look, he pushed a cup of coffee into Ryan’s hand.

“I thought you said tonight was one of your nights off.”

“It was.” Ryan mumbled rubbing his eyes.

Burnie sighed, “This can’t be good for your physical and mental health Ryan.”

“Something is off I know it.”

~

 _Six Months_ hadpassed and 20 vials were gone.

Ryan had formed a permanent five o’ clock shadow much like Miles.

Burnie had started new research on the conduction of electricity and how to harness it, much like Miles Ray Beam inhibitor.

Ryan was walking out of the printer room, pacing back and forth in front of it reading a long list of numbers and letters. He got to the bottom and mumbled,

“No,no.” he looked back through the paper.

Burnie, Matt Hullum and Miles walked up to him, all with worried looks.

“Ryan we need to talk.” Matt said.

Ryan looked up from his paper and hissed, “I’m busy.”

Miles rubbed the back of his neck, “That’s what the issue is.”

Burnie cut in, “You’ve been doing a little more than working, you’re obsessing.”

“I’m not obsessing; I simply want to find out if I can fix The Machine.”

“To us it seems you are looking for something that doesn’t exist.”

Ryan glared at them.

“Ryan the government shut your program down.” Matt said bluntly.

“ _They what?”_

“The government is shutting you down Ryan.”

~

Half a year passes, and another 20 vials. Ryan virtually lived in the lab. It was normal to come in at five in the morning and see the man either passed out at his table or mumbling quietly to himself. Burnie leaned in close to his project as Ryan woke up.

“You know we have been tracking the survivors.”

“What’s the point if nothing is wrong with them?” Ryan snapped back rubbing his forehead.

Burnie flinched and continued toying with his project.

~

20 more vials, another half a year.

“Ryan this is getting ridiculous.” Burnie laid down his tweezers and turned his chair.

Ryan was using a touchscreen that was hanging over his workspace. He was mumbling and scrolling through DNA scans.

“Ryan I plead with you to stop this.”

“I must find it.”

~

50 more vials. It has been two years and almost six months since the first test subject was wheeled into the round room. People had given up, Ryan had become a lost cause.

He screamed and ran into the hallway shaking the paper wildly in his hands. He found Burnie in Miles lab and barged in.

“I found it!” He screamed, “I found the mutation!”

He slammed the papers down on the table, pictures and numbers littered the slightly crumpled paper.

Miles gently picked them up and Burnie read over his shoulder.

“That is impossible Ryan…” Miles trailed off.

“That’s the facts! It was in their DNA all along.”

Miles shook his head as Burnie looked up at Ryan, “Ryan people can’t,” he paused and read the paper, “Have high levels of Ray Radiation and _actual_ electricity in them. Let alone the ability to produce natural light and camouflage.” Miles shook his head more.

Ryan’s hands dropped, “But it has to be, that’s what the printer printed out of my computer.”

“Ryan you can’t bring them back for testing, your project has been shut down for a year and a half now.”

“But they could hurt themselves, or someone else. What if somebody finds out?”

“Ryan.”

“You can’t be serious?” Ryan laughed combing his fingers through his hair, “After all these years and you think I’m _lying_?”

“You need to see a shrink Ryan.”

“You think I’m _mad_ Burnie?”

Ryan hissed as Burnie laid a hand on his shoulder, “Take the year off Ryan”

~

There was a grey fog over Ryan’s vision as he left the labs. He clutched his files of findings close to his chest. It was surreal leaving the Jeffersonian. Ryan grabbed for his phone in his lab pocket and unlocked it.

He was sitting in his car as he called the Jeffersonian.

“Hi, uh, I’m Dr. Haywood can I talk to the operator for the experiment sector?”

The operator droned and switched him over.

“Hi yes I’m Dr. Haywood I work here and I was wondering if I could get something delivered to my house. My Machine it’s, yes, the code name is TOP3412.” He shuffled as he looked over his shoulder to back up out of the parking lot.

“I know it was cancelled, I would still like it.”

He sat at a light and squinted angrily at what the operator said.

“Excuse me but there shouldn’t be a problem, one it’s my work, and two if its cancelled it shouldn’t matter!” The operator seemed to give in.

~

Ryan’s house would end up looking like something out of a tech horror movie. Wires trailed from Ryan’s home computer to The Machine that was awkwardly parked in the middle of his living room. He had also asked for the program needed to run The Machine. He had also required a few mice and a cage from the local pet store.

Weeks went by as Ryan studied and tinkered with his Machine.

~  
Burnie yelled at the intern, “ _What do you mean he took it?_ ”

The intern stuttered, “H-he called it in, and the Museum released it to him.” Burnie turned on his heel and walked into Matt’s lab.

“Matt, Ryan took his Machine home with him.” Hullum turned from a pair of black gloves and gave Burnie a worried look.

“Have you been keeping track of the survivors?”

“Yeah they all seem stable.”

Matt nodded his head, “We should keep an eye on them and Ryan, he seems…” he trailed off.

Burnie finished his statement, “To be slowly losing his cool.”

Hullum frowned, “Yes that.”

~

Ryan hadn’t spoken to a human in four weeks but exclaimed happily.

“Holy shit!” Ryan stumbled over a few cables and clacked away at his keyboard. Diet coke cans littered his table, and papers regarding his own blood pressure and other vital numbers were kept neatly to one side. He had discovered after switching a few vital parts in The Machine he could make a mouse more powerful and healthy.

Ryan stood over his computer with a grim look. If he was able to change himself, maybe he could prove it to Burnie and Matt. He typed in his information and walked over to the machine he punched a few buttons and sighed looking back at the computer. He typed in a 30 second wait time and stripped his clothes off.

He pulled himself into The Machine and waited.

He closed his eyes as the noises began to whir and covered his eyes as the blinding white light flooded under his lids.

~

“If Ryan is a threat to these four maybe we should do something to keep them safe.” Burnie walked back and forth.

Matt poked at the gloves, “That’s what we are doing Burnie.”

“Ryan was right. They are different our agents saw that.”

“Yes.”

“But if Ryan knew he would want to tear them apart.”

“Yes.”

“Matt what are we going to do?”

“Burnie.” Burnie turned to Matt who pointed to the gloves.

“We are trying our hardest, we know how to handle both Ray Beams and Electricity the two named Ray and Gavin will get these soon. The other two we have nothing for.”

“Well we can’t pull them out because Ryan would know for sure-“ He was cut off and the second key door went blasting down the hallway.

Someone screamed and burst into Burnie’s lab.

“Ryan is back! I don’t know what’s wrong with him!” They quickly left.

Burnie and Matt came bursting out of the lab and saw Ryan standing in what used to be the door way for the second key lock door.

“Ryan what did you do.” Burnie asked quietly.

Ryan glared at them and breathed heavily. He had been able to get a pair of jeans on before storming blindly over to the Jeffersonian.

“Maybe. If I get rid of them I’ll get my job back.” He growled.

Matt walked forward, “Ryan you can’t kill innocent people! You wanted to save them!”

“And that ruined everything!” He raised a hand and Matt left the ground. Burnie yelled and said,

“Ryan what the fuck! Killing him won’t help you.” Ryan looked at Burnie and squinted.

He dropped Matt who collapsed gasping for breath.

“No.” Ryan mumbled. He quietly padded over to Burnie, “Do you believe me now?”

“I believe you have gone mad Ryan.”

Ryan cocked his head to one side and smiled.

“Maybe you’ve driven me there.” He turned and began to walk out of the labs. He turned back and said,

“No point in trying to protect them. I’m going to take care of my mistakes.” He waived his hand and all the glass widows in the labs shattered.

~

Ryan soon after packed up. Burnie and Matt went to his house and found it empty. That evening Burnie called a meeting in the round room.

He stood on the empty platform his arms crossed.

“Okay listen up. We have a scientist that has gone AWOL.”

Some yelled, “Is it Ryan?” Burnie nodded his head.

“So this is the plan. We need people in Achievement City watching for signs of any of the survivors or Ryan.” He looked around.

“I want some of you to go into the Achievement City Police Department.”

Matt spoke up, “Does anyone volunteer?”

Barbara, Matt Bragg, Miles and a few others stood up.

“I’ve always wanted to be a cop, I’ve heard they are lawsome!” Everyone groaned as Barbara smiled.

Matt continued, “You will all be taking a three week training course, and we will create files saying you have been in the D.C. Police force for at least a few years.”

Burnie said, “We also have been lying, our eyes in Achievement City says they have seen Ryan working in the police force himself.” The volunteers became fearful. “So it’s up to you to keep a distance and make sure you have different shifts than him.”

The news blared over the T.V. screens. During Burnie’s pause something caught their attention,

“Breaking news! Two schools in Achievement City Texas have been bombed, there is an estimated 200 dead.”

The room went silent.

Miles looked at Burnie and Matt with a glare, “So we are going to risk our lives? What about you?”

Burnie sadly looked back from the T.V.’s “We are going to open a shop. Both men Ray and Gavin are out of work. We will give them that work and look over them.”

In those three weeks it took to train the small volunteer group, three families died. Burnie told them that two of the survivors died, but that Gavin and Ray were still alive.

Everyone waited in fear.

~

“So you are going to ship these gloves and glasses to Ray and Gavin. But what are they going to do with them?” Miles peered over Burnie’s and Matt’s shoulders.

“In all honesty we can’t do anything to stop Ryan, but” he wrote the boys addresses on their boxes, “But they might be able to.”

“What if my Ray Beam inhibitor doesn’t work? I’ve worked with different rays not rays that came out of someone’s eyes!”

“It’ll work Miles.”

~

Ryan yawned and walked into the ACPD building stretching and looking at the time. It was 7:56 at night. He was a few minutes early to work. He sat down at a desk with a computer sipping on his coffee waiting. He genuinely smiled as his co-workers walked into the building.

“Geoff, Jack!” He propped his feet on the table.

Geoff mumbled, “You are here early.” Ryan nodded.

“Have you heard anything?”

“Well we’ve been getting a rise of burglaries. No one knows who.” Ryan tried hard to not smile wickedly.

“Also, in cop happenings, Lindsay Jones’s husband is taking up a career of fighting crime.”

So Michael is going into the career of being a superhero, interesting. Geoff grumbled clicking angrily at his mouse.

Jack laughed quietly looking over his shoulder, “Still have those files up on those two boys?”

Geoff whipped around and gave Jack a glare, “Yes, Gavin and Ray are lucky I’m not a complete dick head.”

Ryan stood up and stretched placing his hand over his gun holder. “Well I am going to go for a drive, I’m sure you two will be soon to follow.”

Ryan walked out of the building and got into his patrol car. He cruised around for a while looking at different businesses. He rolled into a parking lot and looked at the name.

“Achievement Hunter?” he questioned out loud. He parked and quietly walked to the door. He peeked through, a game store huh?

Seemed nerdy enough for those two to work at, he put a finger to the glass door and shattered it, it unlocked at the same time. He creeped through the store going to the back and finding a filing cabinet in a small office, he opened it and looked through some files.

He took the papers out and laid them on a table. There he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the employee files an evil grin creeping up his face. He walked out of the store and back to his car. He threw the files in the back and sat down in the driver’s seat. He called in yet another burglary.

**Gent Alpha1, I just got a 911 transmission of a possible burglary.**

_Gent Beta 1, copy that, address?_

**Downtown Achievement City, Tower street, address 1234.**

_Copy that Beta, I’m coming over._

Ryan turned his engine and left the small parking lot, he drove slowly a few blocks away.

_Gent Beta, I’m at a strip mall, what’s the name of the business._

**Achievement Hunter, it looks like a game store.**

_Beta, that 911 is a positive._

**Gent Alpha, Copy that calling in Beta 2 for backup.**

Ryan picked up his radio and punched in Jack’s code.

“Jack, Geoff is at another burglary, I’m heading over now.”

“ _Okay be there in a few_.”

~

Jack groaned and turned to open the store door. “Geoff says he only found Gavin and Ray.”

Ryan nodded, “Okay I just wasn’t sure.”

~

Burnie recopied the lads files eyeing them all suspiciously. “You should keep a look out for odd purchases. But you should all be safe.”

Burnie watched all three leave. Matt came in through the back door, “This isn’t good.” he whispered.

“No it isn’t.”

Lunch time rolled around and they watched Ray leave, and about five minutes before he got back Matt and Burnie got a real shock.

Ryan Haywood walked into the store in full ACPD attire. Matt mumbled, “Shit.”

He ducked into the office with Burnie.

“What? What’s going on?”

“Ryan is out there.” Matt hissed.

_“Hello my name is Officer Haywood, as you probably know this store was broken into Friday night.”_

~

The first bombings had gone off, and Burnie and Matt knew it was Ryan only testing his abilities. The men gave each other worried looks as the entered the store early in the morning.

 “Jon made an extra pair of glasses for Ray.” Burnie said silently slipping them into a drawer behind the counter.

“He’s going to need them for sure.”

~

Ryan smiled from his concrete room as Ray and Gavin dashed from column to column. Finally they would feel the despair and fear he did when his program was shut down, all in an attempt to save their pitiful lives.

His smile broadened when he saw Michael burst through the door and stop and stare and Gavin and Ray. He pushed a button and locked the doors.

~

“Shit.” Ryan mumbled, wiping away the drying blood around his nose. Everything was going very wrong. First Michael was alive and he knew he couldn’t take all three on and secondly he did an unspeakable thing. He had trapped Gavin and Ray in one of his energy balls.

He lifted off the ground, and moved quickly towards the cabin.

~

Fear filled his body as the pure energy coming from Ray hit Ryan in the face in the form of heat. He whimpered and wrapped an orb around himself. Ryan sat there in the golden glow of his own orb. He sat and thought why he hadn’t done this before. He sighed and let the energy wash over him.

~

The sharp pain in his face was one thing, but the electricity slicing through his body was another. He looked up when Ray took a pause and saw how evil Gavin looked the man was ready to kill and Ryan knew it. He blocked out the conversation they had with Michael as his body went limp. He heard “Ready as ever.” And the world went white.

~

Burnie and Matt stood a ways away from the funeral. Burnie quietly laughed and Matt looked at him almost annoyed,

“What?”

“I find it pretty ironic that in the rage to get rid of what Ryan had caused he did just that, but he also destroyed himself.”

They stayed until Michael and Lindsay left.

They told him they were closing the store.

~

Burnie sat in the round room watching the news on one of the T.V.s as Jon worked on something on the platform.

Burnie gasped and yelled for Matt who came barging in.

“What?” Burnie pointed at the T.V. Burnie Matt and Jon all watched silently.

A news reporter put a microphone in front of two men.

_“What is it like knowing the entire nation knows your names? Definitely now that you have reappeared after what seemed certain death?”_

Ray paused and glared back at Gavin who was sending small sparks in the air causing the news reporters to go nuts.

 _  
“Our jobs are simple, kick ass, and keep Achievement City safe. It isn’t about the fame it’s about doing what’s right and showing people there is hope.”_ He waved and walked away Gavin not far behind.

Burnie smiled and laughed loudly. Jon looked back at his project slipping a white glove over the extra appendage.


End file.
